


晚霞离我远去

by Kabum7kanra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabum7kanra/pseuds/Kabum7kanra
Summary: 一个散发危险气息的人和不自觉被危险吸引的人
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“真罕见，你竟然会起得比我晚。”

治下楼的时候，侑正坐在桌边吃早餐。他并没有回头，眼睛黏在电视屏幕上，大概是从脚步声判断出的来人是谁。

“因为早上做噩梦了。”治言简意赅地回道。内容他已经记不清了，脑海中只残存了些许破碎的画面，但是那种仿佛在看恐怖电影一般、惶然又兴奋地等待结果揭晓的心情，他倒是还记得很清楚。

“……真的假的。”侑显然对此毫无兴趣，语气平平地随口答了一句，随即有些兴奋地继续说道，“快来看这个报道，好像是密室杀人诶！”

治半耷拉着眉尾，斜睨了侑一眼：不开口问做了什么梦也便罢了，连礼节性地表达一下“真可惜”或是“你还好吗”都不会费神去做，这就是侑——虽然他早就习惯了。餐桌上空着的位置显然是留给治的，座位前摆放着母亲做的鸡蛋拌饭，色泽看起来很诱人。治顿时便把侑的话都抛到了脑后，心情很好地拿起了筷子，准备从早餐开始愉快的一天。

“喂，这可是密室杀人！你就一点反应都没有吗？”

“哈……”治兴趣缺缺地看向屏幕，外景主持人语气动作都非常夸张，他掀起眼皮瞥了一眼侑，说道，“娱乐台播送的新闻你也信？再说这上面不是说了疑似自杀吗。”

“但也有密室杀人的可能性啊！”侑对此不以为然，他用筷子尖在空气里比比划划，那架势好像在指点江山一般煞有介事，“要是真的有凶手，连专业的鉴定人员都能骗过去，岂不是很聪明？”

治忍住翻白眼的冲动摇了摇头，打算再看一眼电视屏幕就低头吃饭。没想到这一眼，刚好瞥见了来不及模糊化处理的被害人照片，虽然只有一瞬，但是那张脸却让他当场呆在原地，一切动作都像被按下了暂停键一样停了下来。

“喔！你也有兴趣了？”侑见他呆住，挑起了半边眉毛问道。

“不、不是，”治愣愣地说，“这个人……我可能认识。不对，不能说认识……应该是我单方面见过他。”

“你见过他！？”侑夸张地长大了嘴，随后连珠炮似的问题接踵而来，“在哪见过的？你的意思是他不认识你？难道是什么有名人吗，我怎么一点印象没有……”

治仿佛也陷入了迷惑般皱起眉头，他放下手里的筷子，低着头边思索边嘀咕道：“在哪来着……我肯定见过他。有名人……”

侑见他想得这么痛苦，虽然心里觉得麻烦，表面上还是难得地做了一回好人：“你还是赶紧吃吧，咱们快迟到了。而且，说不定过会儿就自己想起来了。”

“……也是。”治点点头。他把注意力重新放回拌饭上，松开紧绷的眉头，享受这顿一如既往美味的早餐。

宫治的好心情没有持续很久——如果上学时间算不太久的话。白天的学习和部活一如既往的规律，没有课堂小测，训练手感也保持得很好，按理来说是完美的一天。然而这样的好心情保持到了放学，便被突如其来地打断了。

说是突如其来，源头还是在于治自己的心血来潮。回家的路上突然肚子饿也算是常有的事，只是治常常光临的那家外食饭团店似乎因为店主的个人原因暂时歇业了，他便想着绕点远路去另一家店，退而求其次地解决肚子饿的问题。

走过横道线的时候，左手边明亮的霓虹灯招牌吸引了治的注意力，他下意识地偏头看了一眼，脚步慢了下来。那个招牌与其说明亮，不如说是浮夸，建筑物外观也装潢得好像城堡一样。

“……啊。就是那里。”治自言自语道。随即他意识到侑并不在旁边，便从包里拎出手机，慢腾腾地给侑发了封邮件，内容只有“我想起来了”短短几个字。这种没头没尾的用词，放在旁人看来实在是意味不明，这种时候恐怕也只能指望所谓的双胞胎心灵感应好让对方明白了。

信号灯明明灭灭，应该是很快就要跳到红灯，治便加快脚步穿过马路，站在街角的路灯旁，望着岔路尽头的霓虹招牌出神。也是这样的晚霞，也是放学绕路来买饭团，仿佛是不久前发生的事，但仔细计算日子，也有快半年了。

连回过头的时间点和契机都是一样的。当时的治也觉得浮夸的霓虹灯有些晃眼，便转过头去看，没想到眼神还没来得及收回来，就不小心刮到了熟悉的身影。

“角名……？”

那个身高和头发，治绝不会认错。但他却还是禁不住怀疑起自己的眼睛：因为角名没有穿校服，旁边还有一个不认识的男人，两人看起来很亲密的样子。

才刚放学没多久，他哪来的时间换衣服……应该是认错了吧。治这么说服自己，却还是忍不住混在人流里，不动声色的跟了上去。那两个人光看背影身高相仿，聊天的时候那种说笑的氛围，至少是关系非常好的朋友才能做到的。

关系非常好的朋友……会去情人旅馆开房吗？

治瞪大了眼睛，不认识的男人在底楼的触摸屏上操作付款的时候脸转过来了些许，看起来是个30岁左右的男人；而疑似自己同班同学的人则百无聊赖地靠在墙上，低头看起了手机。

角名，那就是角名。治几乎要张嘴喊出来，此时不知是巧合还是感觉到了视线，角名抬起了头，漫无目的游荡的视线冷不防和治的目光撞到了一起。

街上的噪音仿佛都被过滤了，宫治的耳边甚至恍惚能听到角名的笑声。这不可能，他们相隔那么远，中间还隔着一道玻璃自动门，但角名真的在笑——他刚看到治的时候也愣了一下，眼睛微微张大，随后很快便恢复成了往常那样对任何事都不怎么感兴趣的神情。他偏过脑袋，确认了男人还在摆弄大堂里的平板电脑，便又回过头看向治，嘴角微微勾起，露出一个对于治来说不甚熟悉的微笑。

这种余裕是怎么回事……治眯起眼睛。他把往下滑的书包往肩上拉了拉，抬脚便要向城堡一般的情人旅馆走过去，角名却抬手制止了他的行为，随即竖起食指压在自己的嘴唇上，轻轻嘘了一声。

不知是不是鬼迷心窍，治真的停下了脚步，静静地看着付钱的男人转过身，和角名说了些什么，之后两人一前一后消失在了玻璃门外看不到的地方。

画面定格在男人转身露出整张脸的那一刻——就是那张脸。就是新闻里被害者的那张脸。治啃着刚买的饭团，掏出手机又看了一眼：侑的回信还没有来。他重新把手机放回裤兜里，或许是落进胃袋的饭团开始转化为了能量，饥饿感渐渐被压了下去，大脑的转动似乎比起刚才更顺畅了一些。

尽管早上只是匆匆瞥了一眼，但治对这起案件的疑点还是隐约有些印象。主持人的语气很夸张，和表演型人格发作的侑有些许相似，这让治多年来锻炼出的提取有用信息的能力有了用武之地。他记得应该……应该是凶器没有找到。被害者据说是缢死，但是在死者家中并没有找到符合条件的绳子，勒痕却也符合自杀的条件。

主持人似乎还分析了一些原因，说起死者家里条件不好，最近负债很多……

“你最近很缺钱吗？”

治停下了咀嚼的动作。他记得这句话是他自己问出口的，应该就在他看到角名进去那家情人旅馆之后不久之后。当然，对话的另一方是角名。

角名当时脸上闪过一丝诧异，随后想起什么似的露出了然的神色，答道：“我不缺钱。”

“缺钱的话，我们大家都会想办法帮你的。”

“真奇怪，”角名笑了起来，即使是最神经大条的银岛听了都能辨别出话语中的讽刺意味，“你是在关心我吗，治君？”

治眉头蹙了蹙。角名从不这样喊他，像这样模仿班级里女孩子的口吻喊他的名字，还是头一回。不知为什么，除了感到些许被挑衅的火大，他竟然还觉得有点高兴。

“关心你有什么问题吗？”治用理所当然的口吻把话接了下去，他直勾勾地盯着角名的瞳仁，眼神毫不动摇，“你也是排球部的成员，吃不起饭的话，会没有力气继续部活的吧。”

角名仿佛听到了什么滑稽的事情一般咯咯笑了起来，眉眼弯弯的表情分明是心情很好的样子，语气却冰冷而疏离：“治你真是的……用这么冠冕堂皇的理由，和北前辈学的吗？只可惜，从你的嘴里说出来，说服力下降了不止一个档次。”

治一时被噎得张口结舌：确实，北前辈以身作则，说这样的正确论当然和自己说的效果完全不一样。在他找到反驳的话之前，角名却又自顾自说了下去：“你不必多说了，反正是为了那天在商店街看到我的事情来找我的吧？”

“……既然你知道，”见角名开门见山地把治想要委婉表达的东西给挑破了，他便也不再搜肠刮肚找隐晦的词，“我就直接问你了，你那是在干什么？不会是援交吧？”

“我为什么要告诉你？”角名反问道，“我们有熟到那个程度吗？”

他真的很会呛人——这是治今天第二次张口结舌了，果然和角名说话要比和侑说话累得多。至少和侑说话的时候，他从没经历过话哽在喉头说不出来的情形。

“不过不管怎么说，还是谢谢你。”角名见他半张着嘴，表情几乎像是在犯傻，便摸出手机咔嚓一声拍了张照，语气缓和了不少，“身体管理的事，食欲也好，性欲也好，我都心里有数——不管我做什么，我都是自愿的。”

“可能只是你以为自己是自愿的。”治补充道，他终于找到了正确表达自己方才心情的词汇，回敬般地说道，“既然你说没有熟到那个程度……那就先熟到那个程度了再说吧。”

这回惊诧的神色在角名的脸上停留得久了一些，随后他叹了口气，移开了视线：“你……算了，随你吧。”

随后治真的如他自己所说的字面意思那样，开始和角名“熟”了起来。

“现在有关系变好一点吗？”

角名无奈地放下已经送到嘴边的水壶。距离治惊人的“熟人发言”过去不过两三天，而他所谓的“关系变好”的行为，也不过是部活的休息时间一起坐着喝了点水罢了。这一句原本该是略带雀跃的话，被治说得毫无生气不说，眼神也完全是一潭死水。角名转过脸，正视着治的脸微笑道：“你觉得呢？”

“我觉得变好了很多。”治的口吻肯定而自信。

“……那真是太好了。”

“那是不是可以告诉我了？”

“当然不可以。”角名随手把水壶贴墙放好，顺势借力起了身。他居高临下地看着治，面色表里如一的冷淡，“不得不说，你和侑某种意义上还真是像——也是，毕竟是双胞胎嘛。”

治皱眉，也跟着从体育馆的地板上爬了起来：“总感觉这不是什么夸奖的话……比起那个，有没有什么标准？达到了就能告诉我的标准。”

“……这个问题，”角名轻轻地笑了一声，“请你自己找到答案吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

“你俩玩什么呢？”

稻荷崎的赛前合宿算是排球部的传统项目，晚间的训练结束之后，二年一组的两个人被神情微妙的侑喊住了。

不怪侑要问这样暧昧不明的问题，实在是这段时间他的兄弟和队友之间的互动太过可疑。且不说休息时间总是黏在一起说悄悄话（至少在他看来如此），现在连结伴去上厕所这样的事都出现了；前者或许还能用“同班同学之间能聊的话题更多”来解释，后者发生在两个身高超过一米八的男生之间，用诡异来形容都不为过。

“没玩什么，上厕所啊。”治理所当然地答道。

侑古怪地看着他，又瞥了一眼站在旁边显然一脸与我无关的角名：“……手拉手去厕所，真是好闺蜜啊。”

“只是去厕所，并没有拉手，”侑的本意只是半带嘲讽地开个玩笑，没想到治一本正经地接话纠正了起来，“我们关系还没到熟那个程度。”

刚才还在神游天外的角名闻言不禁失笑，他用手背虚掩着半张脸，调侃道：“你想跟我手拉手去厕所？可以啊，我同意了。”

侑夸张地抱着胳膊抖了一下，边喊着 “好恶心”边迅速逃离了现场。

治面无表情地看着侑一溜烟跑远的背影，转过身很自然地牵起角名的手：“那走吧。”

“……不是吧，真的要这样去厕所？”角名低头看了一眼被握在治掌心里的自己的手，半张脸隐没在体育馆灯光照不到的阴影里，神色晦暗不明。

“不是你同意的吗？”治手上用了些力道，半牵半拽地拉着角名往昏暗的走廊尽头的厕所走去。抬脚跨进门之前，角名胳膊一缩，把自己的手抽了出来。

“即使你这么做，我也不会告诉你的。”

治转过身，有点意外的在角名脸上找到近乎惆怅的情绪，尽管它转瞬即逝。再看的时候，他的表情又恢复了平时那种对任何事都提不起兴趣的样子。

见治毫无反应地直愣愣地盯着自己看，角名叹了口气，又问道：“治，你有在听我说话吗？”

“我还有很多话想问你。”治答非所问，“如果真的是援交的话，你做多久了？那个人是第一个客人吗？是唯一一个客人吗？”

角名摇着头，嘴角微微勾起，笑容里的无奈和怜悯让治久违地感到了被挑衅的不爽。然而他决定压下心头的无名火，声音冷静地继续说道：“我知道，连最初的问题你都不会回答我，更不用说后面的。不过，”他往前跨一步，角名便下意识地往后退一步，明明身高上并不占任何优势，他还是就这样缓缓地把角名逼到了墙角，“你让我找的答案，或许我已经找到了。”

“什么答案？”角名顺着他的话低声问道。

“熟到什么程度，你才会把事情都告诉我——”治背对着厕所，灯光顺着他的轮廓描出淡淡的白色光晕，他的脸因为背光看不清表情，唯独那双眼睛亮得像夜色里的两颗寒星，甚至让角名不自觉地打了个寒颤，“——如果成为你的恋人，你就会告诉我了吧？”

“……这就是你的答案？”角名低头沉默了一会儿，肩膀的颤动越来越明显，等他再一次抬起头，治才发现他竟然在笑，甚至笑得有些上气不接下气，“哈哈……你真的是个白痴。真是个白痴啊，治。”

回忆到这里戛然而止。宫治轻轻啧了一声，单手把饭团的包装袋用力揉成一团，随后丢进了便利店的垃圾桶。其实并不能算是戛然而止，他们之间的对话被同样找厕所的理石意外打断了，角名留下一句“我先回房间了”便轻飘飘地离开了现场，剩下治一个人和目瞪口呆的后辈大眼瞪小眼，还得费心解释刚才剑拔弩张的气氛并不是在吵架。

天色逐渐变得昏暗，街道边的商店招牌和路灯陆续亮了起来，当然，夜色中最显眼的还是情人旅馆顶楼高高挂着的霓虹灯。

按理来说这个时间点治早就该回家了，然而今天家里父母都不在，侑也一直没有回消息，回家这件事变得有些失去意义。他重新摸出手机，下意识地反复在脑海中思考角名那个反应到底是什么意思，回过神的时候，屏幕上已经出现了当事人的名字“角名”和电话拨通的字样。

治呆了一会儿，刚要按掉电话，那头却很快地接了起来：“喂？”

他没有答话，把手机凑到了耳边。角名的声音在电波的作用下有些失真，虽然如此，他的声线听起来依然很清澈：“哪位？”

“……是我。”

“是治啊。”角名很快认出他的声音，“什么事？”

“……我有话想问你。”

“你说。”

“在电话里问有点不太慎重，”治的视线飘向右手边听筒的位置，尽管看不见，却能在脑海里描绘角名拿着手机戴着耳机的样子，“我今晚能去你家吗？”

对面沉默了一会儿，传来了短促的笑声：“我大概知道你想问什么。不过既然你想当面问我，那就来吧。”

角名独居的公寓在八楼，一年级的时候治和侑、银岛一起来过这里，当时说是为了考前突击开学习会，实际只是无所事事打了一晚上游戏罢了。

治按响了门铃，很快房间里脚步声渐渐靠近，门咔哒一声从里面打开了。角名似乎是刚洗完澡，头发还在滴水，身上穿了简单的T恤和黑色修身长裤。他打量了一下背着书包的治，脸上微哂：“还穿着校服？”

“来不及换。”治径直走进玄关，在背后带上门，“校服有什么不好吗？”

角名弯腰从鞋柜拎了双拖鞋给他，指了指他胸口，调侃道：“当然没有，我只是怕你系着领带吃东西，把自己噎着。”

治下意识摸了一把，果然，领带还端正地打着结。他随手扯松了领口，不知是不是心理作用，似乎呼吸确实变得通畅了不少。

“进来坐吧。”角名转身领着他往屋里走，“你不是说有话想当面问我？”

也许是没有吹干头发的缘故，水珠顺着发丝一点一点滴下，在角名背后的T恤上形成一小片浅浅的水渍。柔软的布料贴在他后背的皮肤上，隐约勾勒出肩胛骨内缘锋利的线条。

治盯着他的后背看了一会儿，才放下手里的包坐在书桌旁。他看着角名坐在床边擦头发，缓缓道：“我就是想问，你那天说我白痴，到底是什么意思。”

角名似乎有些吃惊，透过凌乱的额发能看到他微微睁大的双眼：“我以为你会问……算了。为什么会介意这个？”

“我可是关西人。”*治不满地撇了一下嘴角，“还有，你对别人的告白就这个态度？哪有对告白的答复是笑人家白痴的。”

“……我可不知道那是告白。”角名矢口否认。他垂着眼睛思索了一会儿，随后双腿交叠在一起换了个坐姿，看向治的眼神里含着莫测的笑意，“不过我现在知道了。在答复这个问题之前，或许我还应该解答另一个更重要的问题。”

“……”治看着角名慢条斯理地擦拭自己的头发，抿着嘴唇没有说话。

“你看到新闻了吧？我以为你是为了新闻才来找我的。”角名自顾自地说了下去，“看你的表情，我应该是猜对了——你心里有一个揣测却不敢说，那我就帮你说出来。”

他咧嘴笑开了，治从未见过他露出如此纯粹的、表达内心愉悦的笑容：“没错，他就是我杀的。”

“你……！”

“嘘。”就像第一次在情人旅馆见到的那样，角名竖起食指压在自己的嘴唇上，半阖的眼睑下灰绿色的瞳仁似笑非笑，“我家的隔音效果不好，声音要小一点。”

他的声音轻柔却像有催眠的魔力，治把到嘴边的惊呼硬是咽了下去，不动声色地继续观察眼前这个人。

“你的答案太完美了——可是我不希望你告诉我这个答案，毕竟我还有点喜欢你。”角名把洇了水渍的毛巾随手扔在一边，嘴唇张张合合，“不过我仔细回忆了一下，你究竟是什么时候开始把你那些多余的注意力放在我身上的……不就是在商店街看到我之后么？”仿佛想起什么有趣的事，他吃吃地笑起来，“明明知道我在援交，却因为这个契机才对我感兴趣；你的品味可不太好啊，治。”

宫治却听着听着走了神。角名说话的时候，隐隐约约露出整齐的齿列，下方的犬齿尖尖地向上蹿起，与其说像吸血鬼，不如说像某些犬科动物。接吻的时候，被咬到会很疼吧？

“既然想要作为恋人知道一切，”角名好整以暇地用右手撑着下巴，用说故事般的口气娓娓道来，“那么作为附赠，我可以告诉你一个小秘密。其实被找了很久的作案工具就在我家，而且被我天天带在身上。”

治下意识地把角名从头到脚打量了一遍，角名却摇了摇头，用下巴朝玄关一指：“在我的鞋子上绑得好好的呢。”

勒痕……原来是鞋带。

“……你不怕我去告诉警察吗？”治问道，面色却远不如话语表达的那样吃惊，仿佛早就料到了这一切。他的眉尾微微下垂，神情就像往常一样平静。

角名的笑容看起来毫不在乎：“最关键的部分，我还没有告诉你。”他起身，动作闲适而优雅地倒了杯两杯水，把其中一杯放在了治的面前，另一杯悠悠送到自己嘴边，“密室，还记得吗？即使你把那些细节都告诉了警察，没有证据，我不承认，一切都是徒劳罢了。”

治默默地看着角名微微仰起头喝水的样子。吞咽的时候喉结会明显些，和在体育馆时喝水的样子并没有什么区别，不过手里拿着运动水壶和玻璃杯的视觉效果还是很不同的。玻璃杯里晃荡的水把波光泼在角名的脸上，看起来莫名有种幽谧的情色感。

“况且，”他放下水杯，笑容加深了些许，“你才不会告诉警察。对吧？”

治不置可否地把身体的重量尽数交给椅背，抱着手臂平静地看着角名，并不对此作答。角名脚步轻柔地走近，在治的身旁蹲了下来，手看似无意地搭在治的腿上，仰着脸看他。

“你喜欢的不就是这样的我吗？你喜欢神秘和刺激，喜欢未知的危险，我可是都知道的。”

他的表情介于迷恋和清醒之间——看来角名确实深谙此道，宫治默默想。他很懂得如何猜透对方的心思，同时却让对方看不透自己；也许他表现的是真实的自我，可无论怎么看，那都像是一张面具。

“……不得不说，”治按住角名在他腿上缓缓往前抚摸的手，哑声答道，“你说对了。”他手掌微微下移，收紧手指握住角名的手腕。掌心下是皮肤温热而细腻的触感，可治却觉得自己抓住的是一根花茎；他眼前的不是以往见惯了的同班同学，而是一株有毒的玫瑰，抓的越紧，花茎上的刺就扎得越深，毒素丝丝融进他的血液，让他眼前一阵恍惚。

“……怎么样？”角名任由治紧紧握着自己的手腕，故作顺从的凑上前去，“要和我共享这个秘密吗？”

冷漠的，讽刺的，脆弱的，温和顺从的——到底哪一张是真的，又或许哪一张都是假的。就让我撕碎你的面具吧，治在心里说，腾出另一只手扣住对方的后脑勺，用啃咬的动作吻了上去：“当然。”

END.  
*关于关西人アホ可以バカ不行的这个老梗真是百玩不腻（。


End file.
